Reyson for Treason
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: Just what I thought of with that scene :D. Reyson is that shizzy![One shot: pending]


Disclaimker: Yes, 'ker'. I don't own Fire Emblem: POR.

O.O

Reyson for Treason

Hahah, a joke on his name lol. Reason for Treason, and here's why!

XXXVXXX

The night air was brisk, but excitement kept the Heron clan's prince warm. Always cooped up with Tibarn at the castle; never allowed to be free to wander about... It was only natural that the young prince's heart would leap at the mere thought of adventure, especially with his long-time friend as a companion.

"Is it far now?" He wondered aloud in hopes of a responce. His shade winged friend chuckled at the inquiry, with a well-placed movement he straightened the loose blue bangs that strayed across his face.

"My my, quite impatient, aren't we?" With a grimace the Raven King added, "You will see soon enough."

Sighing Reyson peered forward into the dense night. Annoyed his shook his head vagely.

"I've left no warning with Tibarn. If I had known that we were going to travel so far I would have left him a note..." Sighing yet again, in a more aggravated manner, the Heron scowled. "Can't see a damn thing out there."

"Ahh! Here we are!" Exclaimed the other, "Just what I had wanted to show you."

"Is this..."

"Yes, it is," trailing his forefingers on a charred tree's remains, Naesala the Raven King looked to the ground with a vexed air about him.

"This is what those human scum did to your forest..." Naesala stated uncomfortably.

Falling to his knees Reyson gazed in awestruck around him. Everywhere the trees lay bent over, burned by a long-ago ancient fire of hatred. Nothing grew from the dirt, nothing dared to intrude on the Laguz's sorrow. His pride, his home,... his family.

They were all gone.

Of course he already knew this. He had been told right after he had been rescued from the inraged populace of Begnion.

But now, everything was too real. He had never come back to aspy the damage. Only now had he trully seen the destruction that befell his people. Now he understood Tibarn's unshakable grief when he had explained to the young prince what atrocities had been fated; the way Tibarn had broken down to roaring sobs...

He understood now too well.

Prying himself from the ground in a daze he wandered over to a group of trees. Slowly, his melodic voice rang out in chorus to an ancient tune. The silence that answered him was almost unbearable.

"There.. There's no life left in these trees..."

"No." Replied the Kilvas King in agreement.

A quiet rage enveloped and imbued the Heron prince. Clentching his fist, he shakily brought it up to the underside of his chin.

"They will pay for this."

Naesala could tell by the sly tone of voice exactly what emotions his old friend was going through. Nodding, he swayed the way-ward bangs that stuck to his forhead yet again. "I will help you, dear friend. I am some one that you can always count on... Don't forget that."

Reyson nodded as well. A meek smile greeted his lips. A few simple words were ushered. "Thank you."

"Ahh. Night is closing in faster than I had expected! We should look for somewhere to stay for the time being." Naesala took a breath, "I don't think we could fly back in this abyss. Too far and too dark."

"Acursed Laguz eye sight. Useless in the dark.." Giving a short laugh, the prince sighed happily, glancing to his friend, as Naesala did the same.

Pointing over the patch of trees, the Raven King cocked his head to one side. His blue locks waved greedily in the wind.

"I believe I saw a mansion over the hill there. We could use that?"

Shaking his head in dismissal, Reyson face fell. "Nonsense, it probably belongs to one of the nobles of Begnion."

"It's abandoned."

"What!" Reyson's head shot up in surprise. Startled the prince couldn't believe their luck.

Grinning slyly, Naesala closed his eyes. "Shall we go?"

The answer was short and decisive. "Yes by all means..."

It wasn't long before both Laguz made themselves at home inside the large building. Many furnishings adorned the furniture that layed immobile, as if it were never important. (WTF, why did I write this sentence? O.o)

The Kilvas King patted the young prince on the shoulder. His hair almost draping on the youth's slender neck.

"I will go and find us some food to eat, stay around this room so I'll know where to find you again, ok?"

Nodding Reyson pursed his lips. It was understandable that it would be a pain if both were to be wandering about the mansion trying to get to each other..

"Heh, just don't be long."

Without anymore conversation, Naesala left the room swiftly. The younger Laguz sighed. Here he was in a human's house. His most hated enemy's abode.

A sound made his hair creep up on end. A creak of a decaying floor board.

Getting up from his comfortable seat, the Heron stood on his feet. A plump man entered the room, his face jovial with extasy. Terror struck the Laguz's heart. What was this!

"Stupid crow; pocket change for such a rare esquisite beauty! What an idiot!" Rubbing his grubby fat bulging hands together, the man jumped up and down in sheer joy.

Reyson swallowed to keep himself from gagging at the site. "Who are you? How dare you enter in here!"

"My little pet! I'm your new owner! Why! So feisty! So fantastic in rage! The light shines off of your wings!"

Reyson was trembling in fury. He had sold him. SOLD him... To this obess, gut-bag.

Without warning the man aproached. Shocked and afraid the Heron struck out blindly, landing a hit on the man's nose. Crying out in pain, the man slunk back as quickly as he had came.

Guards rushed to seize the young prince who gasped out in shock. Struggling against their spears and burly arms, he could feel the steel pressing into his flesh...

"Stop! Stop it at once!"

The struggle ceased in an instant. The guards, unsure of what to do stuttered. "B-But sir,"

"Don't harm a single hair on his head! My dearest treasure, leave it unharmed! Make sure he is at home and lacks for nothing! Bring him to the upstairs room!"

"N-No!" In desperation the Heron prince cried out. But it was too late, he was wisked away to the top of the battlement.

XXXX

The Sunlight streamed in through the pane glass window, pouring out onto the bird-like figure. His hair layed drapped across his back and past his eyes. He sat propped up against the wall craddling his knees. His garbs crisscrossed down over his form like old rags, worn and used; just like he felt.

Naesala had betrayed him. His old companion; the only person he trusted with his life, apart from Tibarn. The person who he had thought knew him the best...

Why? Anger filled the Laguz prince.

"Why! Why did you do this to me!... Weren't we friends?... Weren't we..." Breaking into sobs, he wept dreary tears of remorse.

...The light continued to pour in.

XXVXX

Uzu: Ha-hAA! Reysoooon! My, ok, one of the many of my favorite Fire Emblem characters!

Take it anyway you want. I mean't it as friendship ;, really I did. I dun write yaoi . XD coughSXV!SXV!SXV!


End file.
